The assignee of the present invention manufactures and deploys spacecraft for, inter alia, communications and broadcast services. Payload systems for such spacecraft may include high power microwave radio frequency (RF) components such as travelling wave tube amplifiers (TWTA's). The payload may include a number of channels or paths in order to provide system redundancy or other functionalities that require switching. A substantial number of switches are necessary to enable redundant components to be switched in for components that have failed and to facilitate switching between alternate channels.
Thus, an improved arrangement implementing the substantial number of switches for switching is desired.